Anime Dating Game
by Hine no Chikyuu
Summary: Ok, this is a cheap idea that is over done. It's a crossover between Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh at the moment, though if I get reviews to add more, it'll be Sailor Moon and other things. Review please.


Hine: This idea is over done, but I don't care!

Yami Kyle: She wrote this in Biology I believe.

Hine: Something like that!

Yami Kyle: Indeed…

Hine: Yeah, anyway, this fic is dedicated to two people. As a few of you know, my karate instructor died recently. He was practically my first instructor and I've known him since I was in and around eight years old. So yeah, as you can imagine, I was pretty upset.

Yami Kyle: -nods- It took her a while to get over.

Hine: Yeah, but anyway, this fic is dedicated to the two people who helped me get over Gus' death. First, to my wonderful girl friend, Chel. I love you so much, Chel!

Yami Kyle: -rolls eyes at the cutesy fluffy-

Hine: And secondly to one of my best friends in the world, Kevin. Kevin, you've been with me since I was about seven years old. I love you to death, (not in the same way that I love Chel), and face it, you're stuck with me for life.

Yami Kyle: Can we get on with it?

Hine: -nods- Ok, I don't own it. Capish? Good.

---

A camera pans down across a cheering audience, finally resting on a high school aged girl with long blonde hair that came down to her waist. Her hair was held out of her face by a large red bow. Her blue eyes were wide with excitement as she held the microphone up.

"Konnichiwa, nĭ hăo, bonjour, y bienvenidos! If you're watching this show, you must be of higher intelligence!"

The crowd cheered.

"I'm your host, Aino Minako, senshi of looooove and welcome to the Anime Dating Game! This is where we take hopeless cases and," she held the microphone out to the audience.

"Turn them into hopeless romantics!!" they all said at once.

Minako smiled. "Today we're coming to you live from Domino City, Japan. Our three eligible… people… are already in their booths so let's bring out our main man! Jounouchi Katsuya!"

A blonde boy walked out on stage and waves to the audience.

"Well Jou, you know the rules so let's get this show on the road!" Minako smiled as she led Jou to a chair.

"#1, hello!"

"Hey," came a feminine voice.

"Hmmm…what is your favorite Duel Monsters card?"

"Harpie Lady. No contest."

"…oh…uh… #2, what's up?"

"Hn."

Jounouchi snickered. "Anti-social much?"

"Just get on with it."

"Fine, jeez. Alright, if we were on a date and I passed out, what would you do?"

"Why. Are you prone to dizzy spells?"

"Just answer the question, will you?"

"Hn."

"Well?"

"I'd probably take you back to my place and then nurse you back to health."

The crowd "awed."

"Oh…" he smiled. "Thanks."

"Hn."

"Um… ok then. #3, what's you're best asset?"

"My rod."

Jou's interest was now caught. "Do tell."

"Yeah, I can control people's minds with it."

"Oh I'm sure you can." He licked his lips.

"I keep it in my belt look."

"Yo- wait, what?"

"My rod! It's all nice and shiny!"

"Oh… #1. Back to you!"

"Sure."

"How's your stamina?"

"In what?"

"Oh… I think you know." He replied in a low sultry voice.

"Oh!" came a startled voice. "I can go for hours, hon."

The audience whistled.

"Guys! This fic is rated G! Authoress Hine-san's posted far too many PG fics and she said to keep this one clean!"

"Yeah!" called a girl from the audience who looked very much like Hine. (wink-wink)

Jounouchi disregarded this whole interaction. He snorted and imitated the voice of #1. "I can go for hours, hon." He stuck his forefinger down his throat in a puke motion. "That's pretty pathetic, only being able to go for a few measly hours."

Minako coughed loudly.

"Fine, fine. Ok, #2, who do you care about most in the entire world?"

"Easy, my little brother."

The audience "awed" once more. Jounouchi smiled. He already knew whom he was going to choose, but he asked the final question anyway. This he did for two reasons. One to finish the game show, and two to make the fic longer. "#3, describe your self in five words or less."

"I can smell your brains." 1

Jou backed away whilst making an "eep" noise.

"Um… so… Jounouchi, who will it be! #1, #2, or #3!!"

Jounouchi seemed to think for a moment whilst the audience hummed the Jeopardy theme.

Minako's eye twitched. "QUIT IT!!!"

They did.

"So Jou, have you made your choice?"

He nodded.

"Who's it gonna be?"

"Well this is obvious. #2."

The audience cheered with excitement. Now they got to see the unveiling.

"Well Jounouchi, let's see who you didn't pick!!!"

The spotlight moved to the curtain hiding #1. The curtain pulled up to reveal the form of an incredibly busty blonde now sporting a scowl. (And you just wait folks; the unintentional alliteration will only get worse)

"If you had chosen #1, you'd have gone out tonight with the lovely elite duelist, Kujaku Mai!" (Like you didn't know)

Jou let out a sigh or relief. _'Thank Ra I didn't pick her.'_ he thought.

Mai stood up scowling at Jou, tossed her hair back, and walked off stage rather haughtily.

"Uh…"

The spotlight moved, now shining on the curtain, which hid #3. The curtain pulled up to reveal the form of a slim, smiling blonde Egyptian. (See? More unintentional alliteration!)

"If you had chosen #3, you'd have gone home with the charming, tomb guardian Ishtar Malik!"

Jou smiled apologetically at Malik. He really did like the boy. _'Not like that, though.' _He thought.

Malik got up smiling at Jounouchi, gave him a saucy wink which caused the blonde to turn red, and walked off sexily, shaking his hips and flaunting his rear as he went.

Minako scowled. "PG!!! Is that so hard a concept to grasp?!"

Sardonic chuckling could be heard from back stage.

Minako sighed, straightening the newly made wrinkles in her skirt. She took a deep breath, silently counted to ten, and exhaled. Now she was ready and shot Jou a friendly smile. He backed away understandable afraid of the blonde girl smiling in such a manner.

"Now then! For the moment you've all been waiting for!!!" (Cheesy line, but who cares? Bite me.)

The spotlight moved a third time; now shining it's light on the second curtain. It rolled up to reveal a seemingly irritated brunette CEO.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, you've won a date with the CEO of his very own company, Kaiba Seto!!!!!"

He smiled up at the brunette. "Sounds good to me."

Seto snorted, but Jou could see that in his eyes he didn't truly mean it.

"Come on, Pup."

Jou got up and walked over to a now standing CEO and took his hand. "So Dragon, where ya takin' me?"

"You'll see." He said, almost softly as they walked off hand-in-hand.

The spotlight moved for a final time and landed on Minako. "Well that's all for today folks! We'll see you next time on the Anime Dating Game!"

The crowd cheers as the camera pans once again over the audience and then turns off.

---

1 This is a joke from Matazone. Look up Snowdrop and Mittens

---

Hine: Well this is the end unless you guys want me to do another chapter. Here's the deal, this is the last YGO dating thing I'll do. If you want me to do another chapter, pick another anime. Video games are accepted but you should know that I've never played any of the FF games. I know some of the characters and their personalities either from reading other fics or from playing Kingdom Hearts, but you should know that I don't know them all.

Yami Kyle: That's it. Review and make Hikari happy.


End file.
